Stupid Love
by kyeopanda13
Summary: [kyeopanda] CHAP 2 IS UP! Kisah tentang seorang lelaki bernama Xi Luhan, yang dibodohi oleh suatu hal bernama 'cinta'. / "Sekarang, apa hanya aku yang merasa, atau memang perasaan ini harus kuakhiri?" / Hunhan - Chanbaek slight Sebaek, RnR!
1. Chapter 1

_-Stupid Love-_

_HunHan – SeBaek – ChanBaek_

_©kyeopanda_

_._

_CHAPTER ONE_

_._

Lagi-lagi SMA Miracle kembali ricuh. Setelah seminggu lamanya sekolah ini tak diinjak oleh sepatu mengkilap milik putra pemilik sekolah itu, kini lelaki itu kembali memasuki gerbang sekolah yang megah dengan dua _bodyguard _di kedua sisinya.

Seperti biasa, ia akan memamerkan wajah tampannya yang dingin, rambut _blonde_-nya yang halus ditiup sepoi angin, dan berjalan angkuh dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantong menuju pintu utama sekolah.

Siswa-siswa baik putra maupun putri begitu antusias dengan kedatangannya, setelah ia mendapat tugas dari orangtuanya di Hongkong selama seminggu.

Bagi para gadis di sekolah, lelaki bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu adalah tipe lelaki idaman mereka. Hampir seluruhnya menyukai Oh Sehun. Lalu, bagi para siswa laki-laki lainnya, Oh Sehun layaknya idola. Seperti misalnya, Sehun yang aktif di kelas _dance, _berhasil membuat mata para _hoobae-_nya yang baru masuk kelas itu terpana melihat liak-liuk tubuhnya yang indah. Di kelas renang, dan musik juga seperti itu. Dia handal hampir di semua bidang.

Namun, tak sedikit juga yang tak menyukai sesosok Oh Sehun. Mereka—yang tak menyukai Sehun—menganggap bahwa seorang Oh Sehun adalah orang sombong, yang tak menghargai perasaan setiap orang di sekitarnya. Salah satunya, seorang lelaki yang selevel dengan Sehun walau tak setenar Sehun, Park Chanyeol. Sekelas dengan Sehun menjadikan lelaki itu sebagai saingan bagi dirinya.

"Cih, aku kira dia tidak akan pulang," gerutu Chanyeol sambil melihat Sehun yang baru saja masuk dari pintu utama dan berjalan santai tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari para penggemarnya.

"Wah! Lihat, Baek-_ie_! Dia tidak berubah sama sekali. Tetap tampan seperti biasanya!"

"Hahaha, kau bersemangat sekali, Luhan-_ie_."

Chanyeol kelihatan terusik dengan kehadiran dua lelaki lain di sampingnya. Ia mendapati seorang Xi Luhan, yang bisa dibilang termasuk ke dalam kategori "Pecinta Sehun" dan sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Lihat, lihat! Dia keren, 'kan, Baek? Mengakulah!" seru Luhan bersemangat sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sebelah lengan Baekhyun.

"Ahehehe, Lu, lebih baik kita ke perpustakaan. Ada tugas yang belum kita selesaikan," rujuk Baekhyun. Luhan memajukan bibirnya malas dan menunduk.

"Lagipula, kelas Sehun bersebelahan dengan kelas kita. Kau bisa melihatnya dengan puas, ditambah dengan kondisi yang lebih nyaman, daripada, eng..., harus berdempetan seperti ini." Baekhyun merasa dirinya terdorong-dorong oleh orang-orang di sampingnya.

"Hem, baiklah."

Sementara itu, Chanyeol hanya menatap kepergian Luhan dengan jengkel, namun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan seperti..., _kenapa lelaki semanis dan sekalem dia bisa meladeni Luhan yang ribut begitu? Ah, Chanyeol, apa yang kau pikirkan. Pasti dibalik ini, Baekhyun juga sama seperti Luhan. Atau..., tidak? Argh, kau ini kenapa, Yeol?_

.

.

.

Sehun duduk anggun di kursinya. Sebagai putra dari pemilik sekolah, Sehun harus bisa menjaga _image_-nya. Walau ia bukanlah siswa dari kalangan biasa, namun tetap saja ia harus berbaur dengan siswa lainnya di kelas biasa. Tak ada ruangan khusus, atau pelajaran khusus. Hanya saja, bedanya dari siswa lain, selalu ada _bodyguard _yang akan mengiringi Sehun dan menunggu di depan kelas.

"Anak mami, tetap saja anak mami. Kukira kau di Hongkong mendapat pelatihan menjadi anak yang mandiri. Tapi, tetap saja kemana-mana harus ada yang menjaga. Tidak bisa bebas ke sana-kemari. Berkelahi juga pasti akan ada yang membantu. Menjijikkan!" ketus Chanyeol setelah melewati bangku Sehun yang hanya beda satu bangku dari bangkunya.

Sehun mengerling tak suka. Bahkan, ia sampai tak mau hidungnya menghirup aroma Chanyeol yang lewat. Ia hanya diam, dan menurutnya, meladeni Chanyeol hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya.

Chanyeol duduk sambil mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja, berhubungan di kelas hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Aku penasaran apa yang kau lakukan di Hongkong. Menonton film kartun? Bermain komedi putar di Disney Land, mungkin?" olok Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun menghela napas beratnya. Ia memang tak suka dengan hadirnya para _bodyguard _di sisinya. Itu hanya akan membuat dirinya dipermalukan. Tapi, apa daya, ia tak akan pernah bisa melawan Ayahnya. Ibunya juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Entah julukan "Anak Mami" itu memang cocok untuknya, atau tidak.

"Oh iya, bilang pada para penggemarmu untuk lebih tenang. Mereka terlalu berisik!" Lalu, Chanyeol mengusap pundak Sehun sebelum pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa sambil membawa beberapa tumpukan buku menuju perpustakaan. Buku-buku tersebut adalah kumpulan buku-buku bekas yang disumbangkan oleh para siswa di kelasnya untuk ditaruh di perpustakaan. Namun, tanpa ia sadari seseorang dari arah yang berlawanan berhenti di tengah jalan, yang menyebabkan Baekhyun harus menabrak dada bidangnya, sebab lelaki itu lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aww!" ringis Baekhyun kesakitan dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan tumpukan buku yang dibawanya. Baekhyun masih mengelus-elus dahinya kasihan dan mendongakan kepala, guna melihat siapa pemilik dada bidang yang baru saja ia tabrak.

"Se—sehun-_ssi_?"

Dan, jangan lupakan tentang kedua pengawalnya.

.

.

.

Sehun membantu Baekhyun menyusun beberapa buku yang tadi lelaki mungil itu bawa. Sesekali, tangan pendek Baekhyun tak bisa mencapai ruang kosong di rak atas, dan pada kondisi seperti itu, Sehun akan berbaik hati memberi bantuan dengan jasa tangannya yang panjang, juga posturnya yang lumayan tinggi.

Baekhyun merasa pekerjaannya sedikit terbantu hari ini. Ia membungkuk sebagai tanda terimakasih di hadapan Sehun, kala pekerjaannya selesai dengan begitu cepat.

"Terimakasih, Sehun-_ssi_. A-aku tak menyangka kalau kau akan sebaik ini pada orang lain," tutur Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya sambil menggosok belakang tengkuknya. Sehun menyukai wajah polos itu. Lelaki itu kemudian terkekeh sambil kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Itulah sisi yang seharusnya kau tahu, Baekhyun-_ssi_," balas Sehun sambil tersenyum simpul. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak melihat raut wajah lelaki di hadapannya.

Karena yang ia tahu, sesosok Oh Sehun adalah lelaki dengan wajah dingin yang angkuh, yang tak pernah memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya.

.

.

.

Sehun pun meninggalkan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu, dan keluar dari perpustakaan. Awalnya Sehun ingin mengajak Baekhyun untuk ke kelas bersama, mengingat kelas mereka bersebelahan. Namun ia kurungkan ajakannya itu. Baekhyun pasti akan merasa risih dengan kehadiran _bodyguard _kekar miliknya. Lagipula, Baekhyun bilang padanya kalau lelaki mungil itu ingin membaca beberapa buku dulu di dalam.

"Kurasa kau _juga _menyukai Byun Baekhyun, Sehun-_ssi_."

Wajah Sehun kembali datar sesaat ia mendengar dan mengenali suara berat yag dibencinya itu. Ia tak memiliki napsu untuk melihat sang pemilik suara, dan tetap menghadap ke depan sambil menunggu apa lagi yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol padanya. Ia harap Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengakhiri ulahnya kali ini sebelum Baekhyun keluar dari perpustakaan dan melihat mereka berdua.

Chanyeol yang tadinya bersandar di dinding dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan sedikit mendekati Sehun.

"Kau tak 'kan bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun," sembur Chanyeol sambil tertawa sinis dan memegang pundak Sehun dengan wajahnya yang dibuat memelas.

"Oh Sehun yang malang, Baekhyun adalah lelaki periang dan ramah. Seratus delapan puluh derajat kebalikan darimu, bodoh!" Kemudian, Chanyeol mendorong Sehun lewat kesempatan yang ia ambil setelah mengelus-elus pundak rivalnya tadi.

Sehun menarik napas berat dan menghembuskannya. Bola matanya mulai melirik Chanyeol tajam dari ujung mata sipit miliknya.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku, Park Chanyeol," tukas Sehun yang hampir tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia merasa telah mengeluarkan suara untuk hal yang tidak penting baginya.

"Hahaha. Bodoh! Kau lebih cocok bersama lelaki bernama Luhan itu. Kalian sama-sama bodoh. Aku bahkan tak habis pikir, apa yang dilihat Luhan sampai tergila-gila seperti itu ketika melihatmu. Dasar bodoh!"

"Siapa katamu?"

"Aku akan membuat Baekhyun menjadi milikku, dan meninggalkan para manusia bodoh seperti kalian. Dadah."

Kemudian Chanyeol memberi _kiss bye _sebagai tanda bahwa persaingan antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol untuk memperebutkan Baekhyun akan dimulai. Namun, siapa Luhan? Kenapa ia mengait-ngaitkan dirinya dengan lelaki—yang katanya bodoh—yang tak dikenalnya itu?

.

.

.

Luhan menatap sup jagungnya dengan lesu dan hanya mengaduk-aduk supnya dengan putaran sendok yang tak beraturan. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang sudah makan setengah dari jatah makan siangnya menyadari tingkah sahabatnya yang tak seperti biasa itu.

"Kau kenapa, Lu?" tanya Baekhyun susah payah karena dirinya belum menelan sesendok penuh nasi yang baru disuapnya. Luhan menghela napas berat.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Luhan tak bersemangat. Kemudian, baru Luhan menghirup kuah dari supnya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku memang _ada apa-apa_, Baek. Bagaimana bisa kau berduaan di dalam perpustakaan bersama Sehun dengan semudah itu? Apa yang terjadi di antara kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana? Apa Sehun—"

"Sst! Ya Tuhan, ternyata karena itu. Lagipula, kau tahu tentang itu darimana, Lu?"

"Lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan memberitahukannya padaku."

"Chanyeol? Yang mana orangnya?"

"Tinggi seperti tiang listrik, rambutnya coklat kacang merah, dan—hei! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Baek!"

Baekhyun ingin tertawa sebenarnya, namun ia tak akan sejahat itu di atas kegalauan sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan merajuk dengannya hanya karena Baekhyun berkesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun di perpustakaan dengan tidak sengaja apalagi direncanakan.

"Kau salah paham, Lu. Aku tak sengaja menabraknya saat ingin ke perpustakaan. Lalu aku meminta maaf, dan kemudian dia malah mengikutiku sampai ke perpustakaan. Dia hanya membantuku menyusun buku-buku milik kelas kita dan setelah itu dia pergi. Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau sebenarnya Sehun adalah orang yang baik."

Luhan semakin merengut. "Kau beruntung, Baek. Kau bisa mengetahui sifatnya yang sebenarnya lebih dulu daripada aku."

Kali ini Baekhyun tertawa. Ia tak menyangka kalau Luhan benar-benar marah terhadap dirinya.

"Kau ini! Sudahlah, lagipula itu semua terjadi bukan karena rencanaku, 'kan? Mana mungkin aku mengkhianatimu, Lu. Apa perlu aku mengenalkan dirimu di hadapan Oh Sehun langsung?"

"Ja-jangan! Kalau dia tahu aku menyukainya, dia pasti akan menjauhiku, walau memang dari awal dia tidak dekat denganku," ucap Luhan tak bersemangat. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyemangati sahabatnya.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau itu cantik. Sekalipun kau yang menembak Sehun, pasti ia akan menerimamu dengan mudah."

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali padamu, Baek. Aku tak suka dibilang cantik!"

"Hahaha, tapi itu fakta, Lu."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Baekhyun kemudian menyuruh Luhan untuk berhenti memasang raut menggemaskan seperti itu dan mulai memakan makan siangnya. Istirahat tinggal sepuluh menit lagi.

"Ohiya, Lu. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan mentraktirmu makan es krim pulang sekolah nanti, bagaimana?"

Luhan menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar kebahagiaan.

"_Jinjja_?"

"Tentu. Cepat habiskan makananmu, Lu. Tujuh menit lagi istirahat berakhir."

"Siap, Kapten!"

.

.

.

Kedua sahabat dekat itu berjalan riang dan penuh semangat setelah bel pulang berdering beberapa menit lalu. Terlebih lagi Luhan yang terus menggandeng Baekhyun dengan erat, karena hari ini sahabatnya itu sudah berjanji akan mentraktir dirinya makan es krim sebentar lagi.

"Oh, itu Sehun, Baek!" desis Luhan sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah mobil _sport _warna hitam mengkilat yang dimana pemiliknya sedang bergegas menaiki kendaraan mewah itu.

Mata Baekhyun mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Luhan dan mendapati Sehun di sana. Dan kebetulan, Sehun juga menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua. Baekhyun, dan juga Luhan terkejut melihat sebuah senyum simpul di bibir lelaki kaya raya itu. Barulah Sehun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan sempurna.

Luhan segera menyadari sesuatu dan menatap lesu kepergian mobil mewah itu. Ia melonggarkan gandengannya di tangan Baekhyun.

"A-ada apa, Lu?"

"Dia..., tersenyum padamu, Baek."

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Luhan memutuskan untuk langsung pulang dan merelakan kesempatan makan es krim gratisnya hari ini. Ia sedikit kehilangan _mood _untuk melakukan itu bersama Baekhyun.

Ia berjalan sendiri, setelah ia menolak saat Baekhyun ingin menemaninya pulang. Haruskah ia menjauhi Baekhyun? Mana mungkin. Mereka sudah bersahabat hampir lima tahun. Sekarang mereka kelas dua SMA. Mengingat hari dimana mereka bertemu lagi di SMA yang sama, mereka begitu bahagia dan berpelukkan dengan erat.

Lelaki itu tak mungkin membenci sahabatnya sendiri. Hanya Baekhyun yang mengerti dirinya, keluh kesahnya, juga selalu menghiburnya, seperti tadi.

Tapi, sekarang Luhan sedang membuat pernyataan sendiri. Sehun menyukai Baekhyun, itulah pernyataannya. Tidak perlu dicari lagi kebenarannya, Luhan sudah tahu sesaat ia menyadari perlakuan khusus yang Sehun beri pada Baekhyun. Sehun tak akan melemparkan senyum setipis apapun kepada orang lain, kecuali Baekhyun. Ia juga tidak akan menawarkan bantuan apapun kepada orang lain, selain Baekhyun. Apa lagi yang mesti dicari dari pernyataannya? Apa ia sudah kehilangan kesempatan?

Luhan mengusap wajahnya yang keihatan stres. Dia tidak harus begini hanya karena memikirkan Sehun dan sahabatnya sendiri.

Lalu, ditengah stres yang sedang melanda pikirannya, sebuah mobil mewah dengan cat merah menyalanya yang mengkilat mengklakson dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

Luhan ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap heran mobil itu. Tak lama kemudian, salah satu jendela mobil itu tervuka dan menampakkan sang pengemudi yang ternyata adalah seseorang yang baru ia kenal tadi siang. Yang telah memberinya informasi tak mengenakan tentang sahabatnya dan Sehun. Dia Park Chanyeol.

"Maaf karena menganggu perjalanan pulangmu, Luhan-_ssi_. Tapi, bisakah kau ikut denganku sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol.

Luhan tak mengerti maksud dari ajakan Chanyeol, namun lelaki dengan lesung pipi itu terus memohon agar Luhan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Akhirnya, Luhan mengiyakan permohonan itu dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mobil Chanyeol segera melaju menuju sebuah kafe terdekat. Mereka memesan sebuah minuman dan Luhan membuka perbincangan terlebih dahulu.

"Ada perlu apa, Chanyeol-_ssi_?" tanya Luhan tak sabaran. Chanyeol menyesap _hot cappucinno_-nya sejenak sebelum ia menjelaskan maksud dirinya secara tiba-tiba mengajak Luhan untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Ekhm, begini. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk bekerja sama."

Luhan mengernyit tak mengerti. "Kerja sama?"

"Dalam soal percintaan, lebih tepatnya." Luhan semakin sulit menangkap apa yang dibicarakan Chanyeol terhadapnya.

Kemudian, Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan bergegas menjelaskan sejelas mungkin agar lelaki yang baru ia sebut bodoh di hadapan Sehun tadi ini mengerti maksudnya.

"Begini. Ehm, aku tahu tentang kau menyukai Sehun. Dan juga, harus kuberitahu padamu, kalau aku menyukai sahabatmu, Byun Baekhyun itu."

"Lalu?"

"Ya, aku juga sadar kalau kau pasti berpikir kalau Sehun menyukai Baekhyun. Benar, bukan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Luhan agak menundukkan kepalanya. "Ah, soal itu..."

"Nah, jadi tentang Sehun yang menyukai Baekhyun, semuanya jelas benar. Dan kau tahu apa artinya? Kalau sampai Baekhyun juga menyukai Sehun, maka kita adalah pihak yang disakiti. Kau mengerti 'kan maksudku?"

"Jadi, maksudmu..."

"Benar! Aku ingin kau bekerja sama denganku, Luhan-_ssi_. Bantu aku mendapatkan Baekhyun. Setelah Baekhyun sudah menjadi milikku, maka kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkan Sehun kembali terbuka lebar!"

Luhan tak percaya, bahwa siasat itu akan sampai pada dirinya. Haruskah ia mengikuti Chanyeol? Tapi, bagaimana kalau Baekhyun benar-benar menyukai Sehun tanpa sepengetahuannya? Itu malah akan membuat sahabatnya kecewa terhadap dirinya, walau sebenarnya ia juga kecewa dengan apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan padanya. Bahwa Sehun yang benar menyukai Baekhyun.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan perasaan sahabatmu kalau benar ia menyukai Sehun? Oh, ayolah, kau juga harus memikirkan perasaanmu, kawan," bujuk Chanyeol dan berharap semua rencananya dengan Luhan hari ini akan berakhir sesuai keinginannya.

Luhan masih berpikir. Apakah setelah ini ia akan menjadi orang jahat, yang akan menutup gerbang percintaan sahabatnya dan juga orang yang ia cintai? Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. _Kenapa sampai sesulit ini! _Pikirnya risau.

"Tapi, aku tak memaksamu untuk melakukannya, Lu. Aku hanya kasihan padamu, dan kuharap kau juga akan kasihan padaku," ujar Chanyeol sambil membuat raut memelas. Tentu saja itu hanya akal-akalan agar rencananya dalam membujuk Luhan berhasil.

Luhan kemudian menatap Chanyeol. Tapi, jika semua rencana ini berhasil, dan Baekhyun sudah menjadi milik Chanyeol, maka giliran dirinya yang akan menjadi milik Sehun. _Menjadi milik Sehun? Benarkah?_

"Kupastikan, Sehun akan menjadi milikmu."

Kata-kata Chanyeol barusan membuat niat Luhan untuk mengikuti siasat yang belum ia yakini sepenuhnya ini semakin besar.

Akhirnya, Luhan sudah mengambil keputusan. Chanyeol menunggu antusias akan jawaban yang akan dilontarkan 'calon rekan kerjanya' itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha."

_I did it! _Seru Chanyeol dalam hati dengan penuh senyuman kemenangan yang sedikit membuat Luhan ragu akan keputusannya.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap dinding-dinding kamarnya. Namun, terbayang jelas di atas sana ada wajah orang yang ia sukai dan orang yang selalu menemani harinya selama ini, terlihat begitu membuat hatinya goyah.

Ia harusnya tak mengambil keputusan yang bahkan masih ia ragukan hasilnya itu. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang, sebelum semua siasat yang akan disiapkannya itu gagal total.

Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun nanti akan membencinya, karena berpikiran kalau Luhan mempermainkan perasaannya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sehun yang sudah jelas menyukai Baekhyun, juga akan membencinya kalau tahu dirinya-lah dalang dari semuanya.

_Semuanya? _Benar. Chanyeol tidak menjelaskan bagaimana ia akan bekerja dan cara apa yang akan lelaki itu lakukan dalam membantunya untuk mendapatkan Sehun setelah siasatnya dalam menaklukan Baekhyun berhasil nanti?

"Bodoh! Dasar Xi Luhan, bodoh! Bagaimana jika saat ini aku hanya dimanfaatkan oleh orang itu!?" gerutunya sendiri.

Setelah hari ini, Luhan sudah bertekad, bahwa dirinya akan berbicara lagi dengan Chanyeol dan membuat keputusan baru yang nantinya tidak akan membuatnya menyesal dan merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-_ssi_!"

Lelaki jangkung itu segera menoleh ke sumber suara setelah namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Ia mendapati Luhan yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya dengan raut wajah yang mudah dibaca. _Apakah ia akan membuat keputusan ulang?_

"Chanyeol, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Tapi, tidak di sini. Ini..., soal kemarin."

Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud dari lelaki itu pun segera mengajak Luhan menuju perpustakaan, tempat yang cukup sepi pada jam seperti ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Luhan menelan ludahnya sesaat sebelum ia menjelaskan.

"Be-begini. Tentang yang kemarin, aku rasa, aku tak menyadari adanya _kerja sama_ antara kita. Kau menyuruhku untuk membuat Baekhyun menjadi milikmu, dan kau hanya berkata bahwa setelah itu, Sehun akan menjadi milikku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya itu terdengar sangat meyakinkan. Dan, aku tak mendengar usaha apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membalas jasaku setelah aku berhasil dengan usahaku nanti. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa hanya aku yang merasa, atau memang benar aku sedang dimanfaatkan?"

Mendengar penjelasan panjang yang sudah Chanyeol duga, membuat lelaki itu tertawa. Luhan tak mengerti, kenapa Chanyeol bisa tertawa seperti itu, disaat dirinya gundah dan begitu galau.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan mengatakan semua itu. Jadi, aku sudah menyiapkan jawabannya. Tentang Sehun yang akan menjadi milikmu setelah semua siasatmu berjalan mulus, itu akan kupastikan. Bagaimana bisa aku tak membalas segala usahamu? Tentu saja aku akan membalasnya, dengan caraku sendiri. Jadi kau tak perlu takut. Aku juga akan berusaha. Makanya aku sebut ini sebagai _kerja sama _antara kita."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja."

Luhan pun menghela napasnya dan mengurung niat untuk merubah keputusannya. "Baiklah. Terimakasih atas waktu dan penjelasanmu. Aku akan berusaha setelah ini. Aku permisi dulu."

Kemudian, Luhan pun meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di situ. Lelaki itu kembali menertawakan Luhan di dalam hatinya.

_Sekarang, apa hanya aku yang merasa, atau memang kau bodoh, Xi Luhan? Hahahaha._

**TBC / End ?**

**I need ur respons. I hope u review this weird fic;)**

**Se-weird weird/? nya fic ini, fic ini tetep hasil karya murni authornye. Jadi, bagi yg ngehargain, author terima dengan lapang hati riviw para reader sekalian;3**

**Terima kasihhhhh**


	2. Chapter 2

_-Stupid Love-_

_HunHan – SeBaek – ChanBaek_

_©kyeopanda_

_._

_CHAPTER TWO_

_._

_Sekarang, apa hanya aku yang merasa, atau memang kau bodoh, Xi Luhan? Hahahaha._

_._

_._

Sepasang sahabat karib terlihat sedang menikmati _snack _siang mereka di waktu istirahat. Keduanya saling berbincang, tanpa ada yang dirasa aneh. Walaupun Luhan memiliki sesuatu yang harus ia sembunyikan dari Baekhyun, namun ia harus tetap bersikap sewajarnya di hadapan sahabat terbaiknya itu. Tetap menjadi seseorang yang periang, berisik, _lebay_, dan harus membicarakan Sehun dengan semangat, agar lelaki dengan _eyeliner_ yang menghiasi bingkai matanya itu tidak mencurigainya.

Namun, ditengah-tengah perbincangan akrab mereka, seseorang memandang kedua sejoli itu dari kejauhan. Luhan sadar kalau mereka sedang dipandangi. Orang itu pun menyimpulkan senyum aneh pada Luhan, seperti memberi sebuah isyarat.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya sebelum ia kembali beralih pada Baekhyun yang sedang menyeruput minuman rasa stroberi-nya. Tangan Luhan menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun, yang menyebabkan lelaki itu harus tersedak akibat perlakuan Luhan terhadapnya.

"U-uhuk, ekhm. Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, Lu? Uhuk," sungut Baekhyun kesal dengan nada seraknya akibat tersedak. Luhan terkekeh pelan dan menunjuk ke sebuah arah dengan dagunya.

"Lihatlah ke sana. Kau bisa melihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut warna kacang merah yang sedang memakan roti?" tanya Luhan, membuat Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya sambil melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Luhan padanya.

"Rambut warna kacang merah? Park Chanyeol yang katamu itu, ya?"

Luhan menjentikkan jarinya, membuat Baekhyun kembali menghadap Luhan.

"Tidakkah kau pikir orang itu juga tak kalah tampan dari Sehun?"

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. "A-apa?"

"Kenapa, Baek?"

"Hei, jangan bilang kalau kau juga menyukai orang itu?"

Luhan membelalakan matanya dan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Hahaha, mana mungkin, Baek. Setampan-tampannya dia, aku tetap memilih Sehun." Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas. Ia hampir terkejut dan tak percaya, kalau sampai sahabatnya itu akan menjadi seorang pengoleksi lelaki tampan. Tentu saja semuanya tidak benar.

"Heh, Baek. Lebih baik kita temani dia," ajak Luhan yang mulai beranjak dari bangkunya. Baekhyun yang baru saja membuka permen lolipop untuk dilahapnya kelihatan bingung dengan maksud Luhan.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Ayo," ajak Luhan sekali lagi sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Yang ditarik hanya bisa mengikuti.

Mereka berdua melangkah bersamaan menuju bangku yang diduduki Chanyeol yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya. Menyadari keberadaan kedua sejoli itu, Chanyeol menatap keduanya dengan wajah yang dibuat secerah mungkin.

"Oh, Luhan-_ssi_! Dan..., Baek—hyun-_ssi_?"

Lelaki yang namanya disebut terakhir kali oleh Chanyeol itu terkejut karena Chanyeol sudah mengetahui namanya. Dengan gugup, ia tarik lolipop yang sedari tadi diemutnya dan membungkuk.

"_Ba—bangapseumnida_, Cha—Chanyeol-_ssi_," sahut Baekhyun gelagapan. Lelaki yang disebut-sebut Luhan sebagai pemilik rambut berwarna kacang merah itu pun tertawa kecil sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kelihatan salah tingkah di hadapannya.

_Gila! Kenapa ada makhluk semanis dirinya di dunia ini? Apalagi itu...! Akh, dia kembali mengemut lolipopnya. Ya Tuhan, kendalikan aku!_

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia juga menyadari kalau sedari tadi Baekhyun dan Luhan masih tahan berdiri. Dengan segera, lelaki jangkung itu mempersilahkan keduanya untuk duduk di dekatnya. Tentu saja ia menyeret Baekhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya dan membiarkan Luhan duduk di hadapan mereka seorang diri.

"Ternyata kau tahu namaku, ya?" ujar Chanyeol kelihatan ramah. Wajah Baekhyun memerah seketika dan sedikit menjauh. Ia benar-benar gugup, apalagi Chanyeol juga terlihat seperti lelaki yang populer di sekolah. Bisa saja lelaki yang sedang di dekatnya ini memang saingan Sehun.

"So—soal itu, aku ta—tahu dari Luhan," jawab Baekhyun sambil beralih ke Luhan, sementara sahabatnya itu terkekeh.

"Wah, kau rajin juga, Luhan-_ssi_. Kau mengenalkanku pada lelaki manis seperti Baekhyun? Aku patut berbalas budi padamu," ulas Chanyeol sambil menyimpulkan senyuman liciknya pada Luhan yang agak susah menelan ludahnya setelah melihat senyuman itu lagi.

"Me—mang seharusnya begitu, ahahahaha," canda Luhan yang terkesan dipaksa untuk mencairkan suasana yang sedikit membuat ia canggung. Sedangkan, Baekhyun hanya menatap kedua insan itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Namun dirinya tak mau ambil penting.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya. Waktu istirahat tinggal sedikit lagi. Ia segera mengajak Luhan untuk segera ke kelas. Namun, Chanyeol dengan segera mencegat pergelangan tangannya yang memaksa agar dirinya duduk lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar," cegah Chanyeol sebelum lelaki pujaannya itu pergi. Chanyeol meraih ponsel hitam yang tak jauh darinya. Ia menyentuh _icon _kamera dan segera mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"A—apa!?" Baekhyun terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang sudah siap untuk memotretnya.

"Ah, sekali saja! Sebelum lolipop-mu habis, hehehe."

Lagi-lagi wajah Baekhyun memerah, dan dengan pasrah ia menerima permintaan Chanyeol untuk mengambil gambar dirinya. Ia tidak tersenyum, dan menatap kamera dengan malu. Tapi, tetap saja Chanyeol memotret dirinya.

"Sudah, sudah. Sampai jumpa, Cha—Chanyeol-_ssi_!" Baekhyun cepat-cepat menarik tangan Luhan dan pergi menjauh dari Chanyeol. Sepeninggalan kedua sejoli akrab tersebut, Chanyeol merasakan senang yang luar biasa.

Ia tersenyum lebar dan menatap foto yang baru ia ambil tadi. Foto yang menurutnya adalah hasil jepretan paling sempurna yang pernah ia ambil. Dengan segera ia mengatur foto tersebut menjadi w_allpaper _ponselnya. Ia mengecup layar ponselnya agak lama dan melepasnya.

Namun, tak lama kemudian, senyum kebahagiaan itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian.

"Akan kubuat Sehun menyerah setelah ini."

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak bisa sepenuhnya berpikir jernih dalam menerima materi pelajaran siang ini. Pasalnya, ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan semua tingkah Chanyeol yang mampu membuatnya salah tingkah seperti tadi.

_"Wah, kau rajin juga, Luhan-_ssi_. Kau mengenalkanku pada lelaki manis seperti Baekhyun? Aku patut berbalas budi padamu."_

Ia meremas rambutnya kacau setelah mengingat kembali kata-kata yang sempat dikeluarkan Chanyeol. Wajahnya kembali memerah, dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan guru di depan sana. Ia menggigit bibirnya, _kenapa aku bisa segila ini? Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan?_

Seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya menyadari gelagat aneh Baekhyun. Ia mencolek Baekhyun dengan ujung pulpennya.

"Sstt!"

"Lu—Luhan?" Baekhyun tersadar dari pikiran yang baru saja menculiknya entah kemana dan menghadap Luhan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?" tanya Luhan dengan raut wajah sedikit cemas. Baekhyun dengan segera menggeleng.

"Ti—tidak! Aku sehat walafiat!"

"Berbohong sama sekali tidak akan membantu, Baek. Wajahmu merah, tahu!" Luhan berbisik, agar pria berumur yang sedang menjelaskan materi di depan sana tak mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Baekhyun menghela napas ringan sambil membentuk huruf 'V' melalui jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Luhan masih menatap Baekhyun cemas sambil menopang dagu. Merasa masih diperhatikan, Baekhyun kembali menoleh pada Luhan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Nanti kuceritakan di UKS setelah ini."

Dan, Luhan tersenyum lega.

.

.

.

Istirahat kedua sedang berlangsung. Biasanya, jam istirahat kedua akan sedikit lama durasinya dibandingkan dengan istirahat pertama. Hal ini membuat kegiatan relaksasi para siswa setelah disumpal dengan segumpal ilmu selama kurang lebih tiga jam terasa lebih lapang dan leluasa.

Termasuk untuk kedua siswa yang sedang terlihat berhadap-hadapan, masing-masing duduk di tepi ranjang UKS yang disediakan.

"Jadi?"

Baekhyun, salah seorang siswa itu menghela napasnya sebelum ia menceritakan apa yang menyebabkan ia bergelagat aneh di kelas tadi pada Luhan, satu-satunya sahabat yang paling mengerti dirinya.

"Ya ampun, Lu. Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi Chanyeol memberiku racun yang membuat pipiku terus memerah saat aku mengingatnya. Pa—padahal aku baru saja mengenalnya tadi siang," jelas Baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat tak percaya akan keadaannya sekarang.

Sedang, sahabatnya itu malah tertawa kecil mendengar curhatan dirinya. "Hihihi, apa mungkin kau menyukai Chanyeol?" goda Luhan sambil terkekeh.

"Ti—tidak mungkin. Itu terlalu cepat!" sergah Baekhyun dan warna merah muda yang merona itu kembali mewarnai kedua pipi mulusnya.

"Itu mungkin saja. Aku saja langsung menyukai Sehun saat pertama kali melihatnya, kok," ujar Luhan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sedangkan, Baekhyun mencoba untuk menyerap perkataan Luhan barusan.

_A—apa iya? Tapi, mana mungkin! _Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Lu, kau tunggu di sini, ya. A—aku ke toilet sebentar."

Luhan segera mengangguk dan sahabatnya itu segera mengambil langkah seribu menuju pintu keluar.

Tinggallah Luhan seorang diri di salah satu bilik UKS tersebut. Ia merebahkan tubuh ringannya di kasur yang lumayan empuk itu. Ditatapnya langit-langit bercat putih UKS sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

Apakah semudah itu menarik perasaan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol? Begitu sekarang pemikirannya. Pasalnya, Baekhyun baru saja mencurahkan isi hatinya tepat di hadapannya, dan itu semua bersangkutan dengan lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut.

_Apa hanya aku yang merasa, atau ini memang terlihat sangat mudah?_

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan lemas menuju toilet. Ia mencari bilik yang kosong, dan mendudukan dirinya di atas kloset yang tertutup. Baru kali ini ada yang memanggilnya 'manis', baru kali ini ada yang memotret dirinya, baru kali ini ia didekati oleh seseorang sebelum ia mendekati orang tersebut. Kenapa ia diperlakukan sebegitu khususnya?

Ia mengusap wajahnya. Ini baru kali pertama Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol, namun hasrat lain yang berkata kalau _lelaki-itu-benar-benar-mencuri-perhatianku_.

Kemudian dirinya berusaha untuk melupakan semua itu sejenak, dan mengambil napas perlahan, lalu mengeluarkannya, mengambil lagi lalu dikeluarkan lagi, begitu seterusnya sampai sekitar sepuluh detik. Lalu, ia beranjak dan membuka pintu untuk keluar.

Ia terkejut kala dirinya berpas-pasan dengan seseorang yang pernah membantunya di perpustakaan tempo hari. Lelaki dengan rambut _blonde _dan wajah dingin yang berubah raut menjadi terkejut, Oh Sehun.

Mereka saling berhadapan. Sekitar lima detik, baru mereka sadari kalau yang satu mestinya masuk dan satunya lagi perlu keluar.

"Ma—maaf." Baekhyun membungkukan dirinya sedikit lalu menyingkir dari hadapan Sehun, namun langkahnya ditahan oleh sebuah tangan yang mencegat pergelangan tangannya.

"A—akh!" Dirinya dibawa masuk lagi ke dalam bilik itu. Ia menatap Sehun dengan raut yang lebih terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak? Dirinya berduaan dengan Sehun di sana. Disaat ia sadar bahwa dirinya sedang ditatap dengan tatapan teduh milik Sehun, pikirannya melayang kepada Luhan yang sedang menunggunya sendirian di UKS. Ia harus segera menyusul Luhan..., juga menjaga perasaan sahabatnya itu.

"Se—Sehun-_ssi_, aku harus keluar!" pinta Baekhyun. Sehun menyadari perlakuannya yang bisa dibilang sedikit kasar pada lelaki mungil yang menjadi incarannya itu. Dengan segera, ia melepas kuncian tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun agak meringis dan mengelus pergelangan tangannya, karena Sehun lumayan menggunakan tenaga saat mencengkeram bagian tersebut.

Sehun berdeham dan membungkukkan dirinya dalam.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-_ssi_. Kelihatannya aku terlalu kasar, tapi sedari tadi aku terus mencarimu dan aku tak menemukanmu. Jadi, sekalinya aku bertemu denganmu, aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu," tukas Sehun yang perkataannya meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipis miliknya.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Ia segera menyuruh Sehun menegakkan badannya dan terlihat Sehun sedang tersenyum mengarah padanya. Ia terasa sulit dalam menelan ludah sekarang.

_Ini seharusnya tak boleh terjadi!_

"Bi—Bisakah aku keluar sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati, namun terkesan sangat cepat.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya. Bukan itu jawaban yang ia inginkan. Kenapa seorang Oh Sehun yang ia kenal sebagai pangeran sekolah yang tampan, dingin, arogan, dan tak memperdulikan sekitarnya itu bisa melakukan hal bodoh dan terkesan _blak-blakan _seperti ini?

"Bukan, bukan itu yang harus kau jawab."

"Tapi itu yang ingin kukatakan."

Kaki Baekhyun melemas seketika. Entah kenapa, dirinya malah merasa sedikit jengkel dengan Sehun yang seperti ini. Ia lebih baik melihat tampang dingin dan sombong milik lelaki itu.

"Tapi ini di toilet," lawan Baekhyun lagi. Sehun kemudian menghela napasnya. Ia meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya.

"Baiklah, jika keluar dari sini bisa membuatmu senang, kau boleh keluar," ujar Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit menganga.

_Apa sifat aslinya memang begini?_

Baekhyun membungkukkan dirinya pamit, dan segera keluar dari bilik kecil toilet itu. Sehun melihat kepergian Baekhyun dengan tatapan kecewa.

Setelah beberapa menit dari perginya Baekhyun, tiba-tiba seseorang dari bilik sebelah keluar, bersamaan dengan gerak Sehun. Orang itu menyandar pada dinding sambil melipat tangannya. Pandangan matanya seolah-olah mengejek Sehun, yang membuat Sehun harus memasang wajah dingin yang memancarkan kebencian itu lagi.

"Sayang sekali. Habis ditolak, ya? Hem hem hem," celetuk orang itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sehun berdecak kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sehun sinis.

"Apa, ya? Tadi aku hanya kebelet, kok."

Sehun tak lagi bernapsu meladeni lawannya itu. Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan orang itu bernapas dengan sendirinya, tanpa menghirup udara yang sama dengannya di ruangan itu.

Lelaki itu akhirnya ditinggal sendirian di dalam toilet. Senyum kemenangan masih terpampang nyata di bibir tebalnya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya kembali, dan menatap layar utama yang menampilkan wajah lelaki pujaannya.

"Byun. Baek. Hyun. Tak akan kuizinkan kau direbut oleh lelaki bodoh itu. Kau..., hanya milikku"

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan cepat dan terkesan buru-buru. Ia tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun menunggu lebih lama karenanya. Dirinya baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas tambahan Kimia-nya yang merupakan sanksi yang guru berikan untuknya akibat tak mengerjakan tugas rumah.

Sekolah sudah mulai sepi, melihat beberapa koridor yang ia lewati hampir tak ada satu pun siswa lain yang menemaninya. Ia harus segera menuju loker, dan meringkas semuanya. Baekhyun juga menunggunya di sana.

Namun, disaat ia tengah setengah berlari untuk mempersempit waktu sambil memandang arlojinya, dengan sangat tiba-tiba, pundaknya bersenggolan kasar dengan pundak seseorang yang berjalan berlawan arah dengannya.

Ia terkejut sambil meringis memegangi pundaknya. Rasanya agak sakit, karena pundak lain itu menyentuh pundaknya dengan sedikit kekuatan. Luhan mengelus-elus kasihan pundaknya dan menghadap ke belakang.

Betapa terkejutnya Luhan setelah melihat siapa pemilik pundak yang baru saja menjalin insiden kecil dengan pundaknya. Lelaki pujaannya, Oh Sehun, yang sedang berjalan cepat dan kasar. Kali ini tanpa kedua pengawalnya.

Awalnya, Luhan merasa senang dan tak menyangka kalau pundaknya akan bersentuhan dengan pundak milik Sehun, walau sedikit kasar. Namun, lambat laun, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Sehun. Seperti, ada amarah yang tengah dirasakan oleh lelaki idaman para gadis sekolahan itu.

Namun, ia tak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh. Selain melakukan itu hanya menghabiskan waktunya, itu juga tidak akan menjadi urusannya. Walau Sehun mempunyai suatu masalah, toh, lelaki itu tak akan menceritakan apapun kepadanya.

Lalu, Luhan kembali berlari kecil menuju tempat Baekhyun menunggu dirinya. Tujuannya sudah berjarak sedikit lagi, namun tiba-tiba, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya sesaat ia ingin berbelok. Matanya membulat dan kedua belah bibirnya terbuka, melihat sebuah pemandangan mengejutkan di sana.

Ia mengurung niatnya untuk menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan memeluk tumpukan buku yang baru saja ingin ia ringkas. Mungkin, semua itu yang membuat Sehun marah dan tak sengaja menyenggol pundaknya.

Kalau apa yang dilihatnya itu memang alasan Sehun marah dan emosi, apalagi yang musti dipertanyakan? Semuanya jelas baginya.

Kalau semua itu memang karena Chanyeol yang tengah mencuri ciuman pertama milik Baekhyun, dan sahabatnya itu sama sekali tak menolak, lalu Sehun tak sengaja menonton mereka, apa yang harus diragukan lagi? Sehun memang menyukai Baekhyun.

Dirinya merasa bodoh sendiri. Perasaannya campur aduk setelah melihat semuanya. Ia harusnya bersyukur, Baekhyun bisa dibilang tak menyukai Sehun. Namun, di sisi lain, ia tak mau Sehun merasakan rasa sakit, sama seperti yang ia rasakan. Menyukai seseorang, sementara seseorang itu menyukai orang lain.

Sebenarnya, ia mau memperbaiki semuanya, namun ia rasa dirinya sudah terlambat. Dirinya-lah yang mengenalkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, dan itu yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. dengan siasatnya yang bisa dibilang sangat mudah, ia mampu menjatuhkan hati Baekhyun tepat di atas hati Chanyeol.

Gara-gara semua itu juga, Sehun merasakan sakit karena Baekhyun yang menerima perlakuan mesra dari musuhnya.

Ia mengambil napas, dan menghembuskannya. Merasa kalau kegiatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berhenti, mengingat ini sudah sepuluh menit lamanya, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyian dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

Dirinya mendapati Baekhyun yang seorang diri, tengah duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Luhan menelaah sekitar, dan benar saja, keberadaan Chanyeol sudah tidak ada dan ada kemungkinan kalau mereka sudah mengakhiri kegiatan mereka sedari tadi, sementara ia sedang berpikir yang aneh-aneh dan tak mengenakkan hatinya.

Menyadari keberadaan Luhan di dekatnya, Baekhyun mendongak, memperlihatkan wajah dengan pipi merah merona.

"Lu—Luhan!" Baekhyun segera beranjak dan memeluk Luhan erat, sangat erat. Luhan sampai terbatuk-batuk dan memukul kecil punggung Baekhyun agar lelaki itu bisa mengontrol dirinya.

Setelah Luhan sudah lepas dari dekapan Baekhyun, dirinya disuguhi tatapan berbinar dan senyum kebahagiaan dari bibir tipis milik sahabatnya itu.

"K—Kau tahu, Lu? Cha—Chanyeol menciumku! Dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku! Aku tak percaya kalau itu Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun sedikit mendesis, walau tak ada seorang pun di sana selain mereka.

Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum miris. Ia tak tahu harus bertanggapan apa lagi. Harusnya bahagia, di saat sahabat terbaiknya sedang berbahagia. Namun, entah kenapa, ia malah tak enak dengan perasaannya..., juga perasaan Sehun.

"Ayo, kita pulang, Lu! Sebentar lagi sore. Dan, kau harus mampir ke rumah-ku dulu! Aku ingin menceritakan semuanya padamu."

Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Luhan dengan sangat erat. Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan menuju lokernya. Di dalamnya, terdapat beberapa foto Sehun yang ia tempel. Foto yang ia dapat dari situs resmi sekolahnya, yang menampilkan beberapa foto Sehun yang menjuarai beberapa kompetisi.

Luhan menatap foto-foto itu agak lama. Tatapannya sendu dan sedikit putus asa.

_Sekarang, apa hanya aku yang merasa, atau memang perasaan ini harus kuakhiri?_

.

.

**TBC or End ?**

**Yeah, wassup, guys? Ini chap 2-nya, padahal rencana mau author bwt hunhan momentnya banyak-banyak,rupanya malah lebih menonjol/? sebaek ama chanbaeknya ;-;**

**Maap bagi yang nunggu momen-momen indah/? hunhan, keknya gabisa secepet ini deh. Gw mau buat si sehun ama luhan menderita dulu =) /dikepret**

**Aduh, maap kalo ceritanya makin mendayu2 /? gw juga ga ngerti ama jalan ceritanya /dih ;; genrenya aja gw ga ngerti makanya ga gw tulis :v**

**Sekian curhat pendek author melas ini == selebihnya makasih kpd yg udah riviw3**

**Doumo arigatou gozaimasuuu 'w'**

**Selanjutnya, silahkan riviw lagi, cemanceman~**


End file.
